recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackened Catfish Taco with Mango Chutney and Cilantro Black Beans
Prep Time: Cook Time: Yields: 4 servings Description This recipe comes courtesy of Master Chef Season 2 competitor Whitney Miller. It was posted on the Master Chef website on Fox and is featured in the Master Chef Cookbook. Ingredients ;For The Chutney : * 1 ripe mango, halved and cubed * 1 red bell pepper, halved, cored, seeded, and chopped * 1/2 onion, chopped * 1/2 small jalapeño chile pepper, finely chopped * 1 clove garlic, minced * 1 teaspoon freshly grated ginger * 3 tablespoons light brown sugar * Juice of 2 limes * 1 teaspoon white vinegar * 1 teaspoon balsamic vinegar * Kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper ;For The Black Beans : * 2 tablespoons corn oil * 1/2 onion, chopped * 1/2 small jalapeño chile pepper, finely chopped * 2 cloves garlic, minced * 1/2 teaspoon ground cumin * Kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper * 15-ounce can of black beans, rinsed and drained * Juice of 1 lime * 1/4 cup chopped fresh cilantro leaves, plus more for garnish ;For The Taco : * 2 tablespoons granulated garlic * 2 tablespoons chili powder * 2 tablespoons onion powder * 1 tablespoon sweet paprika * 1/2 tablespoon ground cumin * 1 teaspoon cayenne pepper * 2 catfish fillets, 8 ounces each, rinsed and patted dry, halved crosswise * 2 tablespoons corn oil * 8 flour tortillas, 6-inch size * 1/2 cup finely shredded romaine lettuce * 1 ripe avocado, halved, pitted, peeled, and cut into cubes * 1/2 cup sour cream Directions To Make The Chutney # In a pot over medium heat, combine the mango, bell pepper, onion, jalapeño, garlic, ginger, brown sugar, lime juice, and vinegars. # Season with salt and pepper. # Cook for 20 minutes, or until the chutney thickens, stirring occasionally. # Remove from heat, cover to keep warm. To Make The Black Beans # Coat a pot with the oil and place over medium-low heat. # When the oil is hot, add the onion, jalapeño, and garlic. Season with cumin, salt, and pepper. # Cook and stir for 2 minutes, or until the vegetables are softened and fragrant. # Mix in the beans and cook for 5 minutes longer, stirring occasionally. # Remove from the heat. Squeeze in the lime juice and stir in the cilantro. Cover to keep warm To Make The Tacos # In a pie plate, combine the granulated garlic, chili powder, onion powder, paprika, cumin, and cayenne. Mix with a fork to evenly distribute the spices. # Dredge both sides of the catfish pieces in the spice mixture to evenly coat, tapping off the excess. # Brush a large grill pan with the oil and place over medium-high heat. # When the oil begins to smoke, lay the catfish in the pan and grill for 3 to 5 minutes. # Turn the fish over and grill for 3 minutes longer, or until the fish is completely cooked through. # Remove the fish to a cutting board and shred into pieces using two forks. # Put the tortillas on the grill for 30 seconds on each side to warm them up. # To serve, put 2 tortillas on each plate and top with a heaping spoonful of the black beans. Divide the catfish among the tortillas. Put a spoonful of the chutney on top, and garnish with shredded lettuce, avocado, sour cream, and cilantro. Category:Catfish Recipes Category:Mango Recipes Category:Black bean Recipes